Spin The Bottle
by SimplyAwesome1
Summary: Spin the bottle is an awesome game, but add WWE Superstars and a Diva into the equation...well the game can and will turn into a game from hell.


**So, I found this really cool spin the bottle meme on Deviantart and thought I should try it out. **

**Copyrights goes to Silverripple for the Meme and WWE for the characters. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**RULES::**

**1. Please don't look ahead. It will be funnier for all of us if you don't actually READ the questions.**  
**2. Please put a link in the comments section and link back to me or this page.**  
**3. There is no rule #3, I just like the number.**

**PICK TEN CHARACTERS::**  
**1. Del Rio**  
**2. Sheamus**  
**3. Hunter**  
**4. Cena**  
**5. Jericho**  
**6. Edge**  
**7. Punk**  
**8. Randy**  
**9. Kristian**  
**10. Wade**

* * *

**1.3 volunteers to go first. Why?**

Kristian; No! I'm first since I'm the only girl!

Jericho; Well you shouldn't befriend so many men

Kristian; Don't tell me to do something that's really impossible for me to do. I mean look at me, Ima sexy sons of a bitch.

Punk; Just spin the damn bottle already. God the faster this game is over the faster I could leave this room.

Kristian; *Spins the bottle*

**2. The bottle spins to 4. What is 3's reaction?**

Hunter; NO! NOT ALLOWED! SHE STOLE MY TURN!

Kristian; Hunter shut up.

Punk; *Smashes Cena and Kristian's head together* There you've kissed move on.

**3. 8 goes next. Who do they hope the bottle spins to?**

Randy; Please be Punk, Please be Punk Please be… *lands on Del Rio* NOOOOO

'Berto; Pucker up Randy! *Scoots close to Randy making a kissy face*

Randy; *Mini RKO Del Rio* Fuck Off!

'Berto; So…worth it.

**4. 5 goes next, and the bottle lands on 7. Does anyone throw a hissy fit?**

Punk; I FUCKING HATE THIS GAME! *turns to Jericho* IF THOSE LIPS EVEN TOUCH MINE I WOULD KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME KILL YOU!

Randy; I think I might help….

**5. 6 is up next. Who would be most annoyed if the bottle landed on them?**

Sheamus; Don't land on me, Don't land on me, Don't land on me…

**6. OH NO! The bottle lands on them! What is the angry one's reaction?**

Sheamus; *Brogue kicks Edge*

**7. Now that that's over, who goes next? Why?**

Hunter; I'm next since Kristian took my turn...if any one of you protests remember…I have Sledgie.

**8. Well, that was interesting. 10 spins, and the bottle points to one character's pet. WHAT HAPPENS?**

Wade; *spins the bottle instead*

Hunter; You fucking asshole! You stole my turn! TASTE THE POWER OF SLEDE HAMMER! *hits Wade with a sledge hammer*

**9. Okay, then... Now it's 2's turn. The bottle points to 3. Now what?**

Hunter; If you kiss me fella, you'll be tasting the power of Sledgie!

Sheamus; I believe that you'll be tastin' me foot after I Brogue kick you, _fella_.

**10. All right, then. 7 is up. The bottle lands on who but 5. Is anyone angry now?**

Punk; Is this game fixed or something? Who wanted to play this?

Jericho; *Slowly raises hand*

Punk; *Launches at Jericho* I TOLD YOU I'LL KILL YOU!

Randy; *Jumps in to help Punk* Sick bastard!

**11. Niiiice. Now 9, who has yet to go or be landed on, must spin. Looking around, they realize that 8 and 2 are both asleep, for whatever reason. What diabolical**  
**plan do they come up with?**

Kristian; *Smiles mischievously* I need peanut butter, syrup, ketchup, a feather, a black marker, and a bucket of water.

**12. Too bad. The bottle lands on 1. Is 9 upset?**

'Berto; *licks lips* I'm ready.

Kristian; Tough tits. I wouldn't kiss you even if you were the last man alive.

**13. 4 is next to 9, and therefore goes next. Who dies?**

Cena; *Pulls out his chains and padlock* Cena has to choke one of you bitches. Which one would it be? *Scans room with his finger and lands on Wade* I choose you. *chokes Wade to death*

**14. Yep, that was random and uncalled for. But who did the bottle land on? Is 4 upset?**

Punk; What, you're going to choke me too?

Cena; *launches at Punk*

Randy; *Jumps in front of Punk* I don't think so! *RKO's Cena*

**15. 1 is next to 4, and revives whoever died in question 13, then spins. The bottle lands on the revived one. What is the kiss like?**

Sheamus; 'Berty finally found his true love.

Kristian; This is really gross, someone cover them with a blanket. No shoot them both.

**16. Back to three. What's in the bottle?**

Hunter; Uh guys there's a note inside the bottle.

Jericho; *Comes back to life* Well break the bottle to get it.

**17. Please continue with what you think would happen below.**

Hunter; *Breaks the bottle with Sledgie* Good job boy *kiss Sledgie*

Kristian; *Picks up the note and reads it* Dear whoevers in this room, Want to play a game?

Punk; That's it! I've played enough games for one day! *Goes to leave the room but the doors stuck* Oh ha ha Jericho! I'm not kissing you and that's final. Now come unlock the door.

Jericho; I didn't lock the door.

Edge; WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIIIIIIIE!

Cena; *Punches Edge with his chains and padlock*

Randy; Well…I guess we're stuck in here.

Punk; I might kill every single one of you before we leave out. *sits back next to Randy*

Edge; Like I said WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIIIIIIIE!

**-Outside of the door-**

Shawn; *swings keys around on his finger* Teaches them never to tell me no. Nobody tells Shawn Michaels no.


End file.
